


【空骑相关】【卢瑞恩+大师】《若大桥倒下来》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 是 @滑行企鹅 的点梗：“想看守望者高塔和灵魂圣所间天空桥上大铁门的施工故事！”把这个梗扩充成了短篇，希望有搞出鹅老师想要的感觉！故事大意就是↑需要说明的：角色的想法与行为不代表作者的想法与行为。塞了很多怪捏造怪暗示。请谨慎地看……
Relationships: Lurien the Watcher & Soul Master丨Soul Tyrant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【空骑相关】【卢瑞恩+大师】《若大桥倒下来》

**Author's Note:**

> 是 @滑行企鹅 的点梗：“想看守望者高塔和灵魂圣所间天空桥上大铁门的施工故事！”把这个梗扩充成了短篇，希望有搞出鹅老师想要的感觉！
> 
> 故事大意就是↑
> 
> 需要说明的：角色的想法与行为不代表作者的想法与行为。
> 
> 塞了很多怪捏造怪暗示。
> 
> 请谨慎地看……

但是大桥还没有倒下来。现在还没有，将来也不会。绘在纸卷上的长桥设计图新鲜出炉，负责通风报信的虫子将其小心翼翼地卷好。王的旨意已经下达，而施工队也早就到来。虫子们戴上用某种生物的壳制成的头盔，背着工具箱，身上套着绳索，现在的这些虫子同那些在矿山工作的劳工看上去没什么区别：不过是缺少一个小小的，发光蝇关在其中的探照灯。泪水之城有桥，大多是石拱桥，如此这般才能让长年累月积着的雨水能向其他地方流淌。大多数时候雨水显得乖顺，顺着既定的水道向地势较低的下城区流。下城区并未铺设地下水道，雨水从桥洞下流过去时还会带走许多虫子，在高塔上是看不见这些的。尖塔之主在高塔上俯瞰泪水之城，照理来说下城区应当要能看得更清楚——更低的地势，虫子们的房屋像是小小的方块与圆球，一个一个的堆积着，但实际上是被水雾笼罩。他们的屋子不够高，不足以穿过这么一层缥缈的雾气。运气好的时候尖塔之主能看见连接上城区与下城区的石拱桥。石拱桥下会有渡船，上面会有运送货物的蜗牛壳推车。如若在拱桥上抬头，就会看到上城区中有一颗透明的星星，仿佛是镶嵌在高塔之上。下城区的虫子们把这么一种奇妙反光称之为星星，而不知其真面目。

圣所的领袖是在无意之间知晓这么一种比喻。古怪，但情有可原。生活在下城区的虫子没有机会知晓高处会有什么，应当也没见过望远镜。透过灵魂圣所的落地窗也看不见下城区：更是没必要看，圣所的领袖甚至不怎么看雨。圣所的领袖每日晚眠少睡，清晨与黑夜的泪水之城大都看过，在他眼中没什么区别，并且，他将大部分时间花费在做违背种族本性的事情上：不享乐，不发声。有的时候他也会站在落地窗前，什么也不做，但也不是为了看什么——他所要“看”的也仅有自己脑内的理论。自然，所有法师都先从最枯燥乏味的实际操作开始做起，但是他当上领袖已有很长一段时间，自然不需要自己去维修机器和清洗玻璃仪器。他会在圣所的最高层，透过玻璃地面会看到法师们在忙碌：高级一点的法师便会使唤低级的学徒，低级的学徒则会踹吭哧吭哧地把铜块与铁片搬进来的帮工虫。圣所的领袖甚至还会知道这些帮工虫会把气撒在谁的头上……圣所的法师食虫间烟火，需要食物。他们偷偷带走学者餐桌上的蛆虫，在回到下城区时烤着吃。这是圣所领袖多年前的见闻，那时他还不会把自己关在圣所里，在学会漂浮与瞬间移动的法术后还有到过其他的地方。当时圣巢还盖过雪白的钟楼，在那里可以看到下城区，而他嫌圣所中的学者爱做冗长而与研究无关的演讲（在他出任圣所领袖后，他将学者例会开始时的演讲致辞直接取消了），带着书在钟塔上度过了一个普通的下午。他就是在那里看见帮工虫们做的事情的，然而放到现在大约是过时了。后来钟塔毁于一场伴随洪水而来的叛乱，国王的叛军在洪水到来之际占领了钟楼，国王的军队出于消灭叛军的考虑，将钟楼击倒。彼时灵魂圣所还具备特殊的地位，似乎不完全依附于圣巢的统治，于是不会派出法师去支援，若是放到现在，大约就真的要让法师们出动了。但是灵魂圣所总要有虫看守，于是圣所的领袖就不会去。当然，本来也没有去的意思。要是从这么一个角度看，雪白的钟楼还算是死得其所。倒也不是说圣所的领袖对这钟楼有什么情结，只是在他眼中这么一个钟楼极其特殊，象征着某种东西的坍塌。但他没有同其他虫子说起这件事。

钟楼会倒，落地窗也会破损，一个不知从哪儿被狂风吹来的金属风向标在雷雨交加的夜晚冲向圣所，打破落地窗。圣所的领袖向来不盲信什么，他最初的怀疑对象在比他更高的地方，但后来他站到更远处，用笔杆比划比划角度，发觉大约是从对面来的。他低下头去拿起地上的风向标，见中间嵌着圣巢纹章，就又很快地放回去。在深夜除他以外的虫都进入梦乡，他以法术简单地清理了现场（在圣所领袖的书房里自然没有扫把一类的东西），想了想还是让风向标移动到了他看不见的地方：还是扎眼。在新的玻璃与金属窗框送来之前他不得不使用法术的力量制作半透明的屏障，让雨水不要进入室内。他比其他虫都不愿意做这件事，不是说他低调而不愿展现自己的力量，而是觉得这是一种浪费。半透明的屏障上浮现出的不是苍白色的封印，而是其他更古怪的图案。银色的光芒聚集成球状，在屏障中央一闪一闪，随后又分开，形成了其他的雕花图案。这样的图案来源于远古典籍的记载，那时的巫师们喜欢这样的图案。圣所的领袖对远古的这些巫师们抱有不为虫知的尊敬：他知道这些虫子事实上都算得上是四分之一个研究者，他们只是无法为自己的力量做出合理解释。次日他叫来虫子，让他们重新修理落地窗，并表示希望他们加快速度，因为他不希望书柜里存放的典籍受到影响。两天。他们说，抱歉，大师，这落地窗最快也要过两天才能修好。您也是知道，连负责擦窗子的虫儿都被叫去帮铁桥铺设栏杆和桥面了，虫手实在是不够。桥？泪水之城的桥和灵魂圣所有什么关系？况且那儿用的不都是石拱桥吗？后来为了节省经费，据说某些负责城市建设的贵族还不再修石拱桥了，用石砖垒起一个又一个的平台作为替代品，每年都有虫子因走得太急而不慎落入水中淹死，尸体还会堵了下水道。他想到这些就是因为下水道一堵地上的城市也会遭殃，用水会受到影响。愚蠢。他也没叹气，道：那就两天。那些虫子还是要看他的脸色行事，然而他平日脸色就不怎么变，也看不出别的什么，过了一会儿他们边去忙了。

圣所的领袖坐回去，继续为自己的屏障修修补补，这时有谁过来。能有谁？圣所的领袖想起尖塔之主。他认为同对方打交道实在是费力气，于是就在这时用上了方才没叹的那口气。他同尖塔之主合不来就对了。且不论经费的事情，他应付不来顽固的保守派，如若还有牢不可破的忠诚作为加料，那他就真的无话可说。他去开门，卢瑞恩看他也不顺眼，但依旧保持良好礼仪习惯，进门之前要敲门。他带着他六个圆滚滚的骑士过来，不知情者大约会以为圣所终究是要关门了。圣所的领袖没有好脾气，伸出手爪揉揉眉心（蝉当然没有眉心，他只是头疼极了）：早上好，是什么事情让您亲自来，还带上了你的骑士们？

“王说要在守望者高塔和灵魂圣所之间建悬空铁桥。我想你应当不会有意见，因为这样以后开会会方便些。”哦，那个铁桥指的是这个，他可算是知道为什么最近总觉得吵了。在守望者高塔和灵魂圣所之间修桥的消息理论上也应当由王传达给他，然而他自己倒是没听到一点消息，大约是因为态度早就够明显了。愿意与不愿意都是一回事，一切都不取决于他，也没人要看他的脸色——说是这么说，卢瑞恩这儿也没什么差别。他想，这位王忠诚的信徒应当也不乐意与他眼中的异端有更多牵连才是。他低下头去看，卢瑞恩比他矮，且相比起他那六位骑士，看上去小得可怜。现在卢瑞恩是抬头看他的，白色的面具完整地覆盖了他的脸，连接着面具的深色长袍把他牢牢地裹着。圣所的领袖有时觉得这些个守梦者候选者看起来甚至不像是虫子，更像是会行走的古怪雕像。如果要说雕像，他更喜欢那些远古时期的雕像：三角形的头部线条锐利，伴着些许具有流动感的触须。那些鳞片甚至被雕出均匀的凹陷，用以刻画鳞片那特殊的质感。当然，他这么说也是因主观情绪作祟。比起参加会议他更乐意使用信件交流，而比起使用信件交流他更乐意和对方没有交流。他所说的自然是实话：我想，通过书信交流效率会更高。

“那不太一样。大师，作为研究者，你应该用词更严谨才行。”

圣所的领袖不知为何今日卢瑞恩说话夹枪带棒，而他带着六位骑士找上门来时，他甚至有一瞬间以为他是已经不知从哪里找来了记录阿巴记录森达（天地良心，其实根本还没做好用来记录的新仪器），要同他做摊牌。但是仔细一想，卢瑞恩大抵上应当要把这么一个神圣时刻留给他最亲爱的王，要让王亲自下达审判，这样他便能心满意足了。忠诚的尖塔之主，忠诚的囚徒。圣所的领袖在不直视对方的情况下冷淡地应答，表示自己应当修改措辞。好，那就这么说：根据先前五次会议的结果与信件交流的内容看，信件交流所含有的有用信息量高于会议。会议的大部分时间花在了开头致辞与为王念赞美诗上——

这是必须的，大师。

你也承认这样的举动的确浪费时间，但还是认为是必须的，不是吗？卢瑞恩不慎一脚踩入浅浅陷阱，但又能很快挣脱。这样一种言语陷阱时常存在于他与圣所领袖的对话之中。他同圣所领袖对话大部分时候像是在洞穴中行走，时不时要留意是否有地陷的征兆。然而关键之处是这种地陷程度轻微，不足以让他采取更多行动，只是日常时总要让他不怎么好受。他的骑士们手拿武器跃跃欲试，而他不得不稍稍抬起袍子下的手做出命令。这么一些细微的动作圣所领袖也都看在眼里，因此，他更愿意同卢瑞恩那六位勇敢而单纯的骑士们对视……甚至不是以平视的眼光去看的。他这么看不是为了挑衅这么六位骑士，主要的目的还是他开始对这类交涉场合感到有些厌烦：今天说得太多了。那些圆滚滚的骑士们透过盔甲上的窟窿瞪视着他，近乎要将他瞪穿了，然而圣所的领袖并不在乎，他时常接受这样的注视——尤其是在地下，总会有虫子反悔，挣扎着身子，双眼里好似窜起黑色的火苗，要把他烧伤。但其实不会，白色的光芒从他们胀大的身体中迸出，身体缓慢膨胀的过程仿佛让黑色的火苗烧得更厉害，形成了更为扭曲的形状。当然，他绝没有欺骗谁，不过是总会有不符合预期发展的事情发生，他与其他的研究人员会把这些小小意外记在别的石碑上。白色的光球会在石碑前出现，代替领袖与法师进行守夜，但一般还未到天亮的时候，光球就会自动消散。卢瑞恩自然不会知道这种对视出现的理由是什么，他只认为自己没有得到一点应有的尊重，哪怕他确实拿对方一点办法也没有。于是他来告知对方自己到来的另一个理由是什么：王说，等桥建好以后，我们都需要出席竣工典礼。他想想也知道不可拒绝的邀请函迟早要亲自寄到圣所去的，还会附上王那标志性的发光的苍白色印记，于是便把自己手上的那份收起来。他并不太想让对方直接去看王送来的邀请。

圣所的领袖点头，表示自己已经明白。既然如此，那就没什么可说的了。当然，本来这么一件事通过信件也许就能解决，不过出于种种考量，这么一种表面的仪式感他们都还是保留，权当是为了维持某种平衡。至少目前来讲，没有谁是泪水之城真正的主人，表里上都分不出来。后来竣工典礼他们还是一同出席了，他们在桥面的中央，左右两边的虫要放礼炮：其中还是有负责擦窗子的虫儿。在此期间圣所领袖书房里的落地窗也总算修好，而在那之后圣所的领袖就几乎不再透过落地窗看雨，并且将书桌的位置加以改动：背对着落地窗也并不安全。礼炮连响好几声，虫们都鼓掌，而尖塔之主与圣所领袖也要意思意思，也这么做。所幸出于他们共同的意愿，典礼上不会有任何致辞，而这么一座桥也不足以让王前来广播恩泽，于是一边是不用担心自己出错出丑，另一边是感到眼前清净了许多。他们回去后要做的第一件事便是确认铁桥的修建是否会堵了其他的路，并把各自铁桥一侧的开关向下一扳。很好，如此一来就只有侧门是通的，让传话的、送东西的虫们过刚刚好。而他们都不从这座桥走，有时候他们出席会议时，圣所的领袖甚至依旧保留使用法术的习惯，会在守梦者们聚在一起时无声地出现在石柱投出的阴影里。修桥的事情也传到另外两位守梦者那儿。赫拉说：为什么要用桥？她应当是说完后才想起种族差异的事，编织者们确实不需要桥，它们总能自己搭丝线做的桥。莫诺蒙说：哦，这样确实方便一些。不过，为什么要有呢，你们好像也都用不上。

这次，圣所的领袖算得上是同意这位学者的话。不过可惜的是泪水之城的雨再怎么大，也轮不上冲垮守望者高塔与灵魂圣所之间的桥。雨淅淅沥沥地下，最开始先停在尖塔塔顶，然后是圣所的玻璃墙面，再是上城区的房屋，接下来会全部汇集起来，在下城区形成一汪又一汪的湖泊——就是一汪又一汪，从高处看，就是这样的一种形状。只可惜大桥永远不会倒下来。

fin.

一些也许有必要的后记补充

（说是必要但也很多废话就是……）

关于桥：

最开始想到的是“XX是沟通的桥梁”这样的开头，不过后来根据剧情走向做了一定的修改（是的这本来是个点文梗的开头，现在变成了短篇，所以多少有点出入）。在这篇里面，桥大约没有沟通的作用在里面，更像是某两种对抗之下的产物……明明没有必要存在，但没有就又不行。结果就是不管是卢瑞恩还是大师都不太可能用这座桥。

关于钟楼：

因为在游戏设定里这个桥是一直都在的，根本就不会消失（只是可以两头都封住），所以让别的东西被击垮。钟楼的部分也微妙的除了和桥作对比以外还有别的意思在里面。

关于“水”：

一直提到水冲垮与淹没的部分，但是桥并没有因为这个消失。大约是把上层虫们的这种拉锯和下层虫的生活做了一点差分对比，仍然是圣巢的阶级法则。

除了这些以外也凹了一些别的东西就是……总之请随意地看和想。

ps：老卢真可爱，猫猫蝉真够坏，守序善良遇上中立邪恶是真的好惨哦！对不起，老卢，你真的很好……


End file.
